


Breaking Bread

by friedhotsauce



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blemishes of Winterfell aren't so lonely after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Bread

Hodor  
The man of giant's blood  
Is only a menace   
To baked goods  
And even then  
He thinks only of the sheep's children  
When he munches on their mother's meat

They say he shouldn't be allowed to exist  
He is the blemish of Winterfell to so many  
And a loyal beast to so few

Hodor is a pigeon in the kitchens  
Shooed away upon first sight  
With the bang of a pail and broom  
Leaving him with his own means   
To gather breakfast

Osha sees the all-too-often  
Cruelness of the castle cook  
Play out again  
With hero Hodor  
Glumly exiting the stage  
A gentle giant can only take so much

With what quickness she can conjure  
Osha blankets  
A loaf of bread  
And treks to the Godswood  
She is sure he is there

To her relief, he is  
The brick of a man  
Is certain to fail in the far away  
And he knows that  
The woman from beyond the wall  
Approaches on tiptoes  
Tapping his slope speared elbow  
Hodor faces Osha  
With rock hard eyes  
And surprise on the tips of his ears

She extends the offering to him  
And smiles as if apologizing  
On behalf of everyone who had harmed and fouled  
But doesn't say anything  
There is a wiseness in   
Limited speech  
That much she has learned from him

Osha turns away  
But is ushered back  
By Hodor  
He breaks the bread  
Perfectly symmetrical  
And mimics her past movements  
Smiling just as apologetically

The wildling and the giant  
Blemishes of Winterfell  
They'd take them all  
Except for them, that is  
Blood is a daydream  
That they wish to keep away   
From their sweet summer prince


End file.
